dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash: The Animated Series
The Flash: The Animated Series is an Canadian-American cartoon animated television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Cast *Andrew Francis as Barry Allen/Flash *Britt McKillip as Iris West *Sam Vincent as Wally West/Kid Flash *David Kaye as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Tabitha St. Germain as Lisa Snart/Golden Gilder, *Paul Dodson as Gorilla Grodd *Michael Dodson as *Brian Dodson as *Kirby Morrow as *Emmett Hall as *Colin Murdock as *Doug Parker as *Alvin Sanders as *Michael Daingerfield as *Don Brown as *Richard Ian Cox as *Ashleigh Ball as *Tara Strong as *Andrea Libman as *Ward Perry as *Brent Miller as *Scott McNeil as *Brian Drummond as *Laura Drummond as *Dale Wilson as *Rhona Rees as *Terry Klassman as *Matt Cowlrick as *Vincent Tong as *A.J. Buckley as *Erin Mathews as *Lee Tockar as *Richard Newman as *Nicole Oliver as *Matt Hill as *Kathleen Barr as *Kyle Rideout as *Ryan Beil as *Peter Kelamis as *Ali Milner as *Travis Turner as *Kirsten Williamson as *David Stuart as *Michael Kopsa as *Venus Terzo as *Jocelyne Loewen as *Neil Denis as *Maggie Blue O'Hara as *Brad Swaile as *Bill Switzer as *Alexandra Carter as *Tony Sampson as *Michael Coleman as *Chantal Strand as *Christopher Gray as *Shannon Chan-Kent as *William Lawrenson as *Mark Oliver as *Sylvia Zaradic as *Trevor Devall as *Michelle Creber as *Claire Corlett as *Noel Fisher as *Michael Adamthwaite as *Michael Donovan as *Campbell Lane as *Kelly Sheridan as *Megan Leitch as *Britt Irvin as *Mark Hildreth as *Saffron Henderson as *Danny McKinnon as *Mark Gibbon as *Kyle Labine as *Stevie Vallance as *David Hayer as *Doron Bell as *Ian James Corlett as *Ron Halder as *Chiara Zanni as *Jay Brazeau as *Mark Acheson as *John Novak as *Cathy Weseluck as *Rebecca Shoichet as *Alexis Heule as *Diana Kaarina as *Alan Marriott as *Jim Miller as *Brendan Meyer as *Kolton Stewart as *Ellie Harvie as *Harrison Houde as *Kurt Ostlund as *Emily Tennant as *Raugi Yu as *Paula Shaw as *Mackenzie Gray as *Adrian Petriw as *Daniel Bacon as *Eric Bauza as *Cree Summer as *Brenna O'Brien as *Dean Redman as *Fred Henderson as *Kristie Marsden as *Anna Cummer as *David Orth as *Russell Roberts as *Ty Olsson as *Louis Chirillo as *Christopher Britton as *Jeffery Bowyer-Chapman as *Al Mukadan as *Lisa Ann Beley as *Seán Cullen as *Stacey DePass as *Ryan Cooley as *Rob Tinker as *Barbara Mamabolo as *David Paul Grove as *Janyse Jaud as *Erin Fitzgerald as *Jenn Forgie as *Enid-Raye Adams as *Brian Doe as *Kazumi Evans as *Sharon Alexander as *Gabe Khouth as *Brendan Ryan Barrett as *Maryke Hendrikse as *Andrew Sabiston as *Peter Cugno as *Stephanie Beard as *Alyson Court as *Adrian Turss as Episodes Season 1 #"The Fastest Man Alive" - Police scientist Barry Allen was struck by lighting during study after an investigation. Than, he wake ups where he was giving the powers to run fast, he decides to become an superhero know as the Flash. Than, he is puts to the ultimate test to battles an criminal know as Captain Boomerang who uses boomerangs to commit crimes. #"So Cold" - #"Under the Weather" - #"Trick by the Trickster" - #"Mirrors, Mirrors on the Wall" - #"The Flash vs. the Reverse-Flash" - #"???" - #"Follow the Piper" - #"Fight Fire with Fire" - #"Siblings Loves" - #"Attack of the Rogues" - Captain Cold, Golden Gilder, Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, the Trickster, the Pied Piper, and the Weather Wizard all break out of jail and become a team know as the Rogues where they plans on destroying their most hated enemy: the Flash! Meanwhile, Barry wanders if he would tells Iris that he's the Flash or not. #"The Reverse-Flash's Strikes Back" - #"" - #"Fire and Ice" - #"" - #"" - #"" - #"" - #"" - #"Done with Mirrors" - #"" - #"" - #"" - #"" - #"" - #"" - Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Series Category:Tv series Category:The Flash Category:Animated